Together at Last
by J'adore Percabeth
Summary: What happens when Leo finally comes back for Calypso? WARNING: Kinda includes HoH SPOILERS!
1. I: Return of the Dragon

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS! THIS IS PURE RICK RIORDAN! THX!**

* * *

CALYPSO

Calypso sat on the beach, staring glumly at the craters form two months before, when he blew up her dining table. Two months since he left.

_Last time it was two years, though_, thought Calypso. And before that…

But she knew better. They never came back. They never could, anyways.

_I hate my curse. I hate the Fates. I hate everyone. And I miss him,_ Calypso thought bitterly. She sighed and got up. She started to brush herself off, then stopped, remembering how he never minded her being dirty.

_I might as well stay like this. No need staying clean if there's no one to look pretty for._

Calypso walked down the beach, her thoughts slowly drifting farther and farther away….Then she crashed into the forge.

"Di Immortales!" Calypso cursed, crashing to the ground. She gazed around at the abandoned forge, made of mud bricks, and the cold, empty fire pit. She had tried to stay away from this place for weeks, but just always fell into a trance and ended up here.

Tears dropped on the sand in front of Calypso. She wiped furiously away at her eyes, trying to stop them from forming, but soon gave up. Calypso cried for what seemed like forever. She flopped down onto the ground and hugged herself. When she looked up, the moon had come out already. She cursed herself again, then sat up. An invisible servant had brought her dinner, and also a blanket. Calypso pushed the meal away, but wrapped the blanket around herself. It was a cool night. Calypso leaned against the forge, thinking about her past life, gazing into the night sky. The stars were out, and it was a full moon. She remembered his last words, when the wind blew them across to her.

"I'm coming back for you Calypso. I swear it on the River Styx…" But she knew he couldn't. She wanted to scream at him, to say that he was an idiot making that oath, that it will never happen.

_I just want to die right now. Better than this. It's been three millennia already._

Suddenly, a bright column of light illuminated across the water. Some stars seemed to twinkle and shine a bit brighter, and they formed a pathway across the night sky. Calypso was startled.

_Is this some kind of omen?_

Just then, a bright column of fire streamed into the night sky. She spotted a large object flying towards Ogygia, in the moon. At first it looked like a bird, but it was still getting bigger. Calypso stared at the growing shape, which soon became visible.

It was an enormous gleaming bronze dragon, with hue glowing ruby eyes, sharp talons, and a pair of beautiful, shimmering metal wings. Riding on top was–-

"It can't be," Calypso gasped as she jumped up and ran towards the beach.

"INCOMING!" Leo Valdez yelled, as he steered Festus the bronze dragon down to the beach. They landed but slid across the sand, sending up clouds of dust and sand into the air, then finally skidded to a stop right in front of Calypso. Once the air cleared, Leo jumped down in front of Calypso. She blinked and rubbed her eyes, pinching herself to make sure this was real.

"Miss me?" he asked, grinning like a madman and stretched out his arms, like he wanted a hug.

So Calypso ave him one.

She tackled him down to the ground, kissing him on the lips. After several long seconds, they separated, looking into each other's eyes.

"I can't believe it. You're back. You're really back," Calypso whispered. Leo laughed, making her heart jump.

"'Course I'd be back. I swore it on the River Styx. Can't break promises or else bad things would happen, right?" Leo said. "Now, you wanna get off this island or not?"

"But Leo, I told you no man ever finds Ogygia twice. How did you find your way back?"  


* * *

**Thank you readers for viewing this story! **

**PLEASE TELL ME HOW YOU THOUGHT OF IT IN REVIEWS/COMMENTS! Thanks!**


	2. II: Uncle Leo is Back

LEO

Leo's mind flashed back to the day when they defeated Gaea, when the gods rewarded each of the demigods a gift. The gods welcomed (sort of) them onto Mount Olympus, and one by one we got blessings from our parents. Leo was last, and he suddenly had this random thought,

_Hey, what if I don't get anything good? Or even not get called? WHAT THE HECK?!_

So he sort of panicked. But as if Hephaestus was reading his thoughts, he called,

"LEO VALDEZ!" right before Leo was about to burst into flames. "You have proved yourself by defeating Gaea, lulling her back to sleep. We Olympian gods can offer you one reward. What is your wish?" Leo stared at his dad, speechless. Zeus sighed in exasperation.

"Come on, we haven't got all day, boy. He probably wants immortality or some grand gift, no doubt." Leo shook his himself out of his daze, then looked up to the Council.

"When Percy supposedly asked you to free the innocent children of the Titans, you forgot to complete that request. Some ancient magic still lies on their prisons. Could you–-"

Zeus answered back coldly,

"And why would we do that? You think we're stupid, boy? By undoing those spells, it could bring another war in our hands! You want that?! How foolish–-" Aphrodite then spoke up.

"Oh Leo, I know what you mean now. Of course, you will find the one you care for most. I totally support this. Especially because it involves love! Who supports lifting the magic on Ogy–-" Zeus cut her off, silencing her with a glare.

"All in favor of lifting all ancient magic from the prisons of innocent and harmless children of the Titans-?" he managed to get the words out, then glared at the majority of the Council who had raised their weapons.

"Son of Hephaestus, your wish has been approved."

After that, Leo had absolutely no idea what to do and how to find Ogygia. One thing for sure–he was going to fix Festus. The Archimedes sphere helped a lot. If it weren't for that precious thing, Leo would've never made it to Calypso that quick. After about 3 weeks, Festus's body was almost done, and all Leo had to do was add a few more new kinks.

Jason and Piper always came to check on Leo when ever he missed meals, sleep, and fun things that Leo usually never missed.

"You haven't eaten in two days, Leo. Stop and take a break," Piper said firmly, with some charmspeak. Leo finally sat back and gazed at the almost-finished body of Festus. His head was still asleep since Greece, and Leo was determined to get him going.

He was annoyed that his dad never gave him any help, only promised that he would find his way back eventually, and the magic had been lifted.

One night after putting the finishing touched on Festus, Leo went star-gazing at the beach, and bringing along the astrolabe that he had retrieved from the Kerklopes. He was just tinkering with it because he needed something to work on and to keep his hands busy, and Leo still hadn't figured out how to fix it yet. The stars reminded of his days on Ogygia, and all the constellations he could see.

The cool night wind blew across the beach, and it seemed to whisper,

"I'm coming back for you Calypso. I swear it on the River Styx…" Leo sat up in surprise. The wind whispered again, this time in Calypso's voice, "Leo...I miss you...why did you take that oath?" He stood up so quickly, he dropped the astrolabe. The wind blew in more voices, of pain and misery, past heroes who had washed up to Ogygia, her heartbroken farewells. He didn't notice the astrolabe rolling down the beach, then on contact with the water, lit up a bright rainbow path of light across Long Island Sound. The stars in the sky seemed to light up a bit brighter, forming a pathway of stars, stretching across the universe.

Leo now knew what he had to do. The pathway wouldn't last forever.

He rigged up Festus, left a note for his friends, quickly packed some supplies, scooped up the buzzing and humming astrolabe, then jumped on his dragon and sped off.

It had been so long since Leo had flew Festus, and he felt great to be back in the air. The cool wind blew his face, whispering more voices in Leo's ear.

After several hours, as the sky turned brighter, the stars started to disappear, and the path began to fade.

Leo started to panic. His head swarmed with "What-ifs."

_What if the path disappears before I can get there? What if I get stranded on some messed up island? What if the magic is still active and I'll never get there?_

But his luck wasn't that bad (well, maybe). The mist parted and Leo spotted an island in the distance, with lush green forests, and a once-smooth white sand beach. The full moon turned the waves silver, and sitting by his old makeshift forge was–

"Calypso! INCOMING!" He flew Festus straight towards the beach, then realized, "Wait, how do you land this dragon agaaaaiiiiiiiii….?" They crash-landed on the sand, sending up billows of sand all over the place, this time really destroying the pristine beach.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please comment on things you think could be improved!**

**:D**


	3. III: Sunrise of Love

Calypso

They sat on the beach, with the blanket wrapped around their shoulders, sharing each other's warmth. Calypso still felt as if this was a dream, but she knew he was really here, sitting next to her, talking in his same hyperactive way, only a bit different, as if he'd gotten more mature, more serious. He stared at the slowly rising sun in the distance as he talked, the orange sunrise reflected on this eyes. Leo finished his story, and said,

"Well, you wanna leave now, or wait a bit?" Calypso stared out towards to horizon, trying to register "leaving" Ogygia.

She had never left Ogygia for 3 millennia. Calypso had always imagined leaving before, to see the real world again, how the gods described it to her. But then, Ogygia was her home. She could never imagine how life would be like leaving Ogygia. Out there somewhere was a world unknown to her, a place she'd never been or seen. But if she left Ogygia, would she be able to come back? The island's magic was probably still unstable, still unpredictable. She might never be able to return.

Calypso then realized what "leaving" actually meant.

"I don't know Leo...what if I can't come back? Have the gods said anything about going to and from this island?" she told him what she was thinking.

Leo hesitated, then said, "Well...not exactly. They weren't really clear about the magic part. All they said was that they would lift the magic on Ogygia, nothing else about the island."

Calypso rested her head on Leo's shoulder, pondering the possibilities. Leo turned his head and kissed her again, enjoying the peacefulness in the world.

Across the horizon, the sky turned orange-pink at the sunrise. A bright beam of magenta light shone across towards the two, enveloping them in red light. Aphrodite stepped in front of them, appearing out of nowhere, exclaiming,

"Well, well, I guess the magic worked! Leo found his way back and now here you two lovebirds are! You should thank me for creating such a cute couple!" They separated, startled. Calypso wanted to slap the stupid goddess of love.

"YOU! I HATE YOU! GET OFF MY ISLAND NOW!" she screamed, jumping up from the sand. Leo was smart enough to realize that a very ugly catfight was coming up, so backed away slowly from the two goddesses.

Aphrodite stiffened, but her smile never faltered.

"Oh really? I wonder why? As I said, you should thank me for bringing you together. It might have been Khione's idea to send Leo here, but it is I who set the love magic on you," she replied, her appearance rapidly changing.

Calypso wanted to scream. But the stupid love goddess was right. If it weren't for love, she'd never be with Leo right now.

"Alright then, I see you understand. And to answer your questions, see us at Mount Olympus. Oh, how I love these couples!" Aphrodite exclaimed and dissolved into the wind, leaving behind the sweet (but disgusting to Calypso) scent of roses.

Leo finally broke the silence.

"Ummm….so let's leave now?"

* * *

**Hey, sorry for the short chapter, I'm writing more fanfic for PJO**

**under construction...**

**:3**


	4. IV: Leaving Ogygia

Leo

Leo figured that if Aphrodite was sending them to Mount Olympus, then they must be able to come back. Still, the gods weren't really clear on that part.

So they decided to pack up at least one pot of every plant Calypso grew in her garden, if they couldn't make it back. As Leo carefully squeezed the plant boxes down in his tool pouch pockets (which he thought for sure was physically impossible, but hey it worked) he thought of the gazillion possibilities that he could do with Calypso in the modern world, which about 99% included dates.

But first, we gotta make it back, Leo remembered.

"Back to where, Leo?" Calypso stared at him, both puzzled and sort amused.

"Hey! Stop reading my mind!"

"I'm not. You just said that out loud."

"Oh."

"So where are we going?" she slid into the seat behind Leo, smelling of cinnamon and smoke. Dang, Leo really needed to find out how to focus around her.

"Oh, well I was thinking we could first drop off the plants at Camp Half-Blood in Long Island Sound, New York City, then we could drive over to the Empire State Building, where the entrance to Mount Olympus for mortals is," explained Leo. "And after that, if we live, I have huge plans for the two of us…" Wait, what did Leo just say?

Calypso furrowed her brow, looking extremely cute, especially in the sunlight.

"Leo, I'm afraid I don't know your geography that well. After three millennia of this," she gestured around her, "the outside world has changed so much, according to the gods who visit me. I expect it to be nothing like before, so can you–?"

Leo grinned.  
"Teach you geography? Alright! Welcome to Team Leo's World Studies! You're gonna have the best 6 weeks of school in your life, as long as you don't get killed or severely injured with Uncle Leo's mad experiments though!" Calypso laughed and pecked him on the cheek. Leo face burned.

"Come on, Scrawny Boy. Let's go to the outside world."

* * *

After about half an hour of flying, the skyline of New York City became clear. Calypso leaned forward, and Leo caught a whiff of her cinnamon/wood smoke scent.

"Is that what you call New York? It's not in Greece, is it?"

"Naw, it's in America. Greatest civilization ever built after Greece and Rome. It invented tacos! Muy favorite! It's located like, I dunno, west of Greece? Just over the Mediterranean Sea, and then the Atlantic Ocean," Leo explained. Calypso seemed momentarily confused as she registered his words, then seemed to understand a bit better. They flew past the Empire State Building, towards Long Island Sound.

After about five minutes of flying, Thalia's pine tree came into view, with the Golden Fleece hanging on the branches, Peleus the dragon curled around the trunk. Calypso gasped when she saw the glimmer of the Fleece, clearly surprised at how it had gotten to Camp Half-Blood. Leo remembered the peace treaty and agreements the Greeks and Romans made after the war.

Camp Half-Blood would serve as a training camp for young demigods now, and Camp Jupiter would be a more peaceful place for older demigods and their children to settle down. Once kids with godly blood reach the age of 13, they are sent to Camp Half-Blood to train and learn about their world. After years of training, they can return to their families or start a new one somewhere else. Thinking of it often gave Leo a headache.

It had seemed so long ago since the seven had sent Dirt Woman Gaea back to Sleepyville, sure not to wake again for at least another millennia.

Leo steered Festus down towards the landing area, touching down on the grass with less debris than on Ogygia. As they were getting off, Jason and Piper ran over to meet them.

"Leo! You nearly killed us with worry! Don't just leave us again like that!" Typical Piper. She hugged him and Jason slapped him on the back.

"Hey guys! This is Calypso, and Calypso, these are my friends Jason and Piper. Piper's a daughter of Aphrodite, and Jason's dad is Lord Jupiter." Oh crap, maybe Leo shouldn't have said the last part. Calypso seemed uncertain and uncomfortable around several people at once, especially the children of two main Olympians who had made her life miserable for three millennia.

"Nice to meet you, Calypso. You helped Leo after he landed on your island, right?" Jason was trying to be friendly, but it just wasn't working on Calypso.

"Um…yes. He blew up my dining table and silverware, though." Calypso kinda laughed, but Leo could tell that she was uncomfortable.

"Ah, so…anyways, why don't we go over to Chiron or Mr.D and ask them where to put the plants? C'mon!" Leo half dragged Calypso towards the Big House, before Calypso might go to 'Angry' mode.

"Hey watch it! What was that for?" Calypso complained as Leo dragged her along the path.

"Er…I was afraid that things might not turn out the best with you and my friends, since you know…"

"Leo, I never thought that I would have to say this, but you've been worrying WAY too much. Calm down a bit, will you?" Calypso was right: Leo did feel like a different person, with all this craziness and worrying.

"Alright, Sunshine, let's go see Chiron, then I'll show you around." _And I'm kinda scared for what the gods might do to us,_ Leo added silently in his head.

* * *

**sorry i didnt post earlier, my internet crashed**

**and i know this wasnt my best chapter, i was rushing to get it up**

**thx 4 reading!**

**~meluvPJO**

**:3**


	5. V:The New World

Calypso

Calypso immediately wished that she was back on Ogygia. First of all, the huge buildings and loud noises kind of scared her, and there was barely any nature anywhere. Also, there were a lot more people than what she'd expected, and being out of touch with the world for so long, Calypso felt so uncomfortable talking with more than two people all the time.

How do these people survive here? She wondered in her head.

Even worse, the first people she met were children of her worst enemy gods, Jupiter and Aphrodite. How did she get so lucky? They weren't as bad as their parents, but it still didn't feel right, and with so much activity around "camp."

Leo took her to Chiron, the camp trainer/instructor. Calypso remembered the old centaur, and he looked pretty surprised seeing her again. Actually, that was an understatement. Chiron dropped the vial of Greek fire he was holding, and it set off an explosion in the fighting arena. All the camper evacuated, and they had to turn on the water cannons to kill the fire.

When it was over, Chiron faced Calypso and Leo.

"Well…Leo, I see you managed to do it. Welcome back to the world, Calypso," he said grimly. Chiron still seemed shocked, but not as much as ten minutes ago.

"Yep, I did it! By the way, we brought a bunch of plants over, so should we go see Mr.D? Or is he in a bad mood now?"

Chiron rubbed his forehead, as if something were bothering him.

"Yes, you should go tell Mr.D, but he's not in the best mood now, and we had several close calls with the Maenads already," he explained. Leo stiffened, like he knew what that was.

"Alright, Chiron, let's go."

"Who's Mr.D?" Calypso asked Leo on their way to the Big House. Leo seemed bothered by the question.

"Ah…well he's our camp director. He always gets our names wrong on purpose, and he also enjoys threatening turning us into either bushes or dolphins…not the friendliest person, or should I say god?" Calypso widened her eyes.

"You mean he's Dionysus? The great wine god?"

"Yep, unfortunately. The wine dude."

"Excuse me, but unless you want to be turned into either a grape vine or a dolphin, then you better properly address your gods." They turned around to the source of the voice, which was a fat, dumpy man in extremely…Calypso had no idea how to describe them, but there were way too many colors and patterns going on, and her eyes almost couldn't take it any longer.

He was sitting at a picnic table playing cards with a satyr, drinking something from a round, shiny container labeled, 'Diet Coke' in big read letters. Calypso had no idea what 'Coke' was, but she was sure the stuff he was drinking did have something to do with diets and losing weight.

Dionysus turned to Calypso.

"Back from exile, hmm? I'll see you on Olympus. Your trial starts in twenty minutes. Better not be late or else Zeus will start storming." He grabbed a card from the table which turned into a passcard, got up (with much difficulty) and disappeared into thin air.

"Well, he changed, but not much. Last I saw him, he was drinking grape wine, wearing a toga, and listening to satyrs playing pan-pipes. Oh, and he wasn't as fat as before," Calypso commented after the wine dude's departure.

Leo laughed, making her heart tingle.

"Well c'mon, sunshine! I'll show you around, and let's go plant a new garden."

Leo led Calypso through the camp, showing her the cabins, the amphitheater, the canoe lake, the strawberry fields, and the pavilion. Everywhere, campers where training, talking, and just strolling along. It seemed so lively, just like Greece, before Calypso was exiled.

Leo took her to the gardens, and together they unloaded the plants, replanting them in a special corner, their own little magical garden. When they were done, Leo took her hand and they looked at their work. The garden wasn't as stunning as the one back on Ogygia, but it was still beautiful.

"It's perfect. And we planted it together," Calypso kissed him again. "Alright, let's go find out our fate."

* * *

**hehe srry it took so long .**

**~meluvpjo**

**:3**


	6. VI: Up to Olympus

Leo

The two rode the camp vans to the Empire State Building, where Argus the 100-eyed camp guard dropped them off. Inside, Calypso marveled at all the technology–TVs, phones, computers, radios, and all the security equipment. Leo patiently (well, as patient as he could get) answered all her questions about the technology–how they worked, what did they do, etc (end of thinking capacity). Several people shot them quizzical and _idiots, _looks, but Leo didn't care. They made their way to the doorman, and Leo dropped a drachma on the desk.

"600th floor, please," he whispered so the mortals couldn't hear. The doorman passed him a key, then waved them off to the elevators. There weren't a lot of tourists, but Leo still stayed cautious. Gripping Calypso's hand tight, he dragged her to the elevator, and inserted the the key into the magical slot that appeared by the buttons. Calypso gazed around the room, asking,

"Leo, what is this place? Is it magical? How does–AH!" She grabbed onto Leo as the elevator jerked upwards, moving towards the sky. "What–how–Leo?!" she clung to the railing and Leo in fright.

"It's okay, Sunshine, it's not the end of the world. We're just in a contraption that moves us up. In this case, it's magic since it takes us to Mount Olympus, but the ones in other buildings, are moved by electricity and machines. One of the best things ever invented," he explained. Calypso still hugged him, but she loosened her embrace as they went higher.

_300th floor_, the elevator light flashed. They were in view of the city now.

_350, 400th floor._ Wow, they Olympians really needed to changed the elevator music. This time it was something about liking pina coladas and dancing turkeys. Terrifying images of Apollo the music god popped into Leo's mind as he gazed out the glass elevator. Calypso stared open mouthed at the city skyline as they rose higher and higher.

_550, 600th floor. Ding. _The doors slid open. They were there.

Leo stepped out first onto the floating marble staircase, then offered Calypso his hand. She took immediately, then together they stepped up to the gateway, where nymphs greeted them. Calypso was mesmerized by the new Mount Olympus, just as Leo was his first time here. They passed gardens and temples, statues of the gods and well known monsters (with the gods beating them up) all in their superior glory. Only one person could have designed all this.

Annabeth was like everywhere all at once. She was working the machines, studying and drafting plans and blueprints, reading books about architecture. Rachel sat nearby, helping herself the the salad bar of the gods for the one-hundredth-millionth time. Leo wanted to go talk to them, but he knew that Annabeth was probably on Calypso's Top 10 People to Kill List, so that wasn't the best option. So he just led Calypso on to the throne room.

That place was insanely huge. The twelve thrones appeared to be empty (for now), and each were built to fit each gods' taste. Leo knelt before his father's throne, the ultimate piece of machinery, every mechanic's dream machine. Immediately, Hephaestus appeared on his throne, looking grimier and battered than ever, but still wearing that tiny, proud smile. The rest of the Olympians followed, in all their glory (but seriously, Leo thought they were a bit, mentally disturbed, after being alive for three millennia). Calypso looked at the gods with fear and wonder, watching what they would do next.

Lord Zeus/Jupiter rose from his seat, and the hall was silent (well, more silent than before). Leo pulled Calypso down into kneeling position.

The trial had begun.

* * *

**WOO! This story is getting too long...**

**U know the drill: Read, Comment**

**thx!**

**~meluvpjo**

**:3**


	7. VII:Leo or Immortality?

Leo

Leo loved family gatherings. He got to see all his godly relatives and hear them talk about deciding which people to kill. Especially him, when he was there. Yup, that's his family.

But godly relations were so _complicated._ Leo didn't think he could go 5 questions asking about who was related to who. Ah, well. He really needed to know 3 people: His dad Hephaestus; Tia Callida Hera, his godly evil grandmother; and of course, Grand Master Lightning Bolt, Jason's dad, Zeus, Lord of the Skies. Oh, and counting Miss Stupid Love Goddess Aphrodite, four people. Sorry, Piper.

So here Leo was, watching the bloodthirsty Council of Olympus (seriously, why did they all want to kill?) get ready to try his hopefully-soon-to-be-girlfriend and most likely, that would be the end of Calypso.

_NONONONONONONO…Stop it! _Leo was prepared to scream. Seriously, this place always made him flip out. He needed to stop coming here, for the sake of his health.

* * *

**Srry guys im so slow at posting**

**me so busy...here's what i've got so far**

**it's really not a lot, im really srry**

**i need to fix my schedule...**

**~meluvpjo**

**:3**


	8. VIII: Decision time

Leo

Leo loved family gatherings. He got to see all his godly relatives and hear them talk about deciding which people to kill. Especially him, when he was there. Yup, that's his family.

But godly relations were so complicated. Leo didn't think he could go 5 questions asking about who was related to who. Ah, well. He really needed to know 3 people: His dad Hephaestus; Tia Callida Hera, his godly evil grandmother; and of course, Grand Master Lightning Bolt, Jason's dad, Zeus, Lord of the Skies. Oh, and counting Miss Stupid Love Goddess Aphrodite, four people. Sorry, Piper.

So here Leo was, watching the bloodthirsty Council of Olympus (seriously, why did they all want to kill?) get ready to try his hopefully-soon-to-be-girlfriend and most likely, that would be the end of Calypso.

NONONONONONONO…Stop it! Leo was prepared to scream. Seriously, this place always made him flip out. He needed to stop coming here, for the sake of his health.

"Calypso, Daughter of Atlas, we exiled you about 3 millennia ago for supporting your father in the First Titan War, am I correct?" Lord Jupiter (or Zeus, whatever).

"Y-yes, sir. I supported him and you exiled me to Ogygia," Calypso answered.

"So what exactly is your reason for being here on Olympus, off of Ogygia, in front of my throne?" the Lord of the Skies sounded bored, like they aren't worthy of his attention. Leo wanted to punch every stupid god (maybe except for his dad) in the face for being arrogant, full-of-themselves gits. But then again, they were gods, and gods are always arrogant, think they're better than everything in the entire universe. Go figure.

"My Lord, I am here today because I was called forth for my trial, to see what is my fate, since you finally decided to take some of your precious time to try me. Apparently you realized how important it was leaving a poor innocent girl on an island alone," Calypso remarked.

Leo=*mindblown*

Gods=*mindblown*

Zeus=*mindblown* (literally).

Winds started swirling around Zeus's head, and lighting began to crackle. Soon, a miniature storm was swirling around the Lord of the Sky's head.

"HOW DARE YOU BACK TALK ME LIKE THAT? NO WONDER WE KEPT YOU ON THAT ISLAND FOR SO LONG! YOU DESER–"

"Deserve it? I know I did. Can we talk about the present? I'm here for a reason you know," Calypso sure knew how to talk back to gods. Calypso just stood there with her arms crossed, looking smug and satisfied.

When did she get this way?! Leo was seriously confused. Oh wait, I guess I boosted her self-esteem, landing on the island looking like dirt, when it's supposed to be awesome heroes. Only for a moment.

Zeus was shocked (again, literally). Lightning crackled around his head, and his scowl deepened. He regained his posture a few moments later, then glared down at Calypso.

"Alright then, you selfish beings. We shall give you two options. One, go back to Ogygia, stay immortal, and we'll give you all the heroes you want. Second, become mortal, and stay here in New York City where we can keep an eye on you. You'll stay at Camp Half-Blood, with all the demigods. Choose wisely."

Leo had a major facepalm moment in his mind. What kind of decision is that? She'll definitely choose the second option!

He was so sure, that he forgot about one thing.

* * *

**Srry guys im so slow at posting**

**i need to fix my schedule...**

**~meluvpjo**

**:3**


End file.
